five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mangle
Informacje= Mangle to jeden z nowych animatroników i antagonista w grze Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Jest to odnowiona wersja Foxy'ego. Wygląd Mangle to animatronik-lis, koloru białego z różowym pyskiem, czerwonymi rumieńcami na policzkach, złotymi oczami, różową muszką i różowymi paznokciami. Jest to nowsza wersja Old Foxy'ego. Dawniej nosił/nosiła przydomek Toy Foxy, ale dzieci rozbierały go/ją na części i składały nieprawidłowo, przez co pozostał z niego/niej prawie cały endoszkielet. Pozostały tylko głowa, ręce i stopa. Zachowanie Mangle, podobnie jak wszystkie animatroniki we FNaF 2, dąży do zabicia stróża nocnego, czyli gracza. Jego/jej lokalizacją startową jest Kącik Zabaw, gdzie uaktywnia się od nocy drugiej, a rzadko od nocy pierwszej. Jego/jej droga do biura jest następująca - Dziecięca Zatoczka --> Kącik Nagród --> Pokój Gier --> Korytarz Główny --> Pokój Przyjęć 1 --> Pokój Przyjęć 2 --> Prawy Szyb Wentylacyjny --> Biuro. Kiedy tylko wejdzie do wentylacji, gracz może usłyszeć pewien dziwny dźwięk. Gdy gracz go usłyszy, musi założyć maskę, by Mangle zniknął/zniknęła. Jeśli tego nie zrobi lub za szybko zdejmie maskę, animatronik zacznie zwisać z sufitu. Kiedy gracz podniesie i opuści monitor, robot wykona swój jumpscare. Aktywność Jeśli uaktywni się pierwszej nocy, może pojawić się raz w Prawej Wentylacji. W Nocy 2 kiedy występuje normalnie, możemy zobaczyć ją/go w wentylacji dwa-trzy razy. W Nocy 4 staje się aktywniejszy/aktywniejsza - możemy go/ją zauważyć w wentylacji cztery-pięć razy. W Nocy 5 staje się niebezpieczny/niebezpieczna - pojawi się w wentylacji pięć-sześć razy. Ciekawostki * W plikach gry FNaF 2 istnieje plik przedstawiający Mangle z minigierek o nazwie "He was here". Najprawdopodobniej oznacza to, że morderca schował jedno z dzieci w Dziecięcej Zatoczce. ** Istnieje również teoria, że to dowód na to, że Mangle jest mężczyzną. * "Mangle" jest skrótem od "Mangled", co oznacza po angielsku "zniekształcony". * Jest jedynym animatronikiem, który potrafi chodzić po suficie. * Kiedy jest w wentylacji i w biurze, widać jej/jego pomalowane paznokcie. * Być może Mangle była/był nowością w "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", o czym świadczy plakat w Kąciku Zabaw "The new face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" (pol. "Nowa twarz Pizzerii Freddy'ego Fazbear'a". * W trzecim teaserze FNaF 2 można zobaczyć Mangle z hakiem. W grze jednak, takowego nie posiada. * Mangle jest jedynym animatronikiem, z niewiadomą płcią. Obecnie większość graczy twierdzi, że Mangle jest samicą, ale niektórzy uważają, że to samiec. ** Dowody na to, że jest samicą - damski wygląd. Występuje w Ladies Night (Damska Noc/Wieczór Panieński), lecz według niektórych Mangle to animatronik-klaun, więc to może wyjaśniać, dlaczego Mangle jest pomalowany/pomalowana. ** Dowody, że jest samcem - Mangle, to nowszy odpowiednik Foxy'ego, który jest samcem. Phone Guy mówi na niego/nią "on". Ma czerwone rumieńce, a Toy Chica (Jedyny Toy'owy animatronik o którym wiadomo, że jest kobietą) różowe. * Mangle ma dwie głowy, jedna to głowa Mangle, a druga (należąca do endoszkieletu) "wychodzi" z jego/jej szyi. ** Powstała teoria, że jest to głowa endoszkieletu prawie doszczętnie zniszczonej papugi. Ta teza bierze się z tego, że piraci są przedstawiani z tym ptakiem na ramieniu. Mangle miał/miała być nowszym odpowiednikiem Foxy'ego, który był właśnie piratem. ** Powstała także teoria, że to Babeczka Old Chici. * Gdy wchodzi do lewej wentylacji, druga głowa Mangle przenika przez ściany wentylacji. To jedynie błąd/niedopracowanie Scotta. * Mangle wchodzi do największej ilości lokacji ze wszystkich animatroników we FNaF 2. Nie wchodzi tylko do Części/Serwis, Sceny, Pokoju Przyjęć 3 i Pokój Przyjęć 4. * Mangle jako jedyny animatronik przechodzi przez Kącik Nagród (wyjątkiem jest Marionetka, choć nie widać tego na kamerze). * Mangle we wszystkich pokojach poza Prawym Szybem Wentylacyjnym, Dziecięcą Zatoczką i Korytarzem Głównym jest po prostu wklejoną teksturą. * Mangle to jeden z czterech animatroników, które mają dwie pozycje w korytarzu. Drugim jest Old Bonnie, trzecim Toy Freddy, a czwartym Old Freddy. * Scott Cawthon na Steam'ie odpowiedział na pytania ludzi "Czy Mangle jest płci męskiej czy żeńskiej?". Odpowiedź brzmiała "Tak". Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:Toy Animatroniki